Warrior Cats Mating Lemons
by HowartsUnited
Summary: Dive into the warrior world with mating, she - cats in heat and much more!
1. Sandstorm X Spottedleaf

**Warrior Cats Lemons here!**

 **I allow gay and lesbian mating, but please don't request rape until I say you can. Also, I'm happy to do masturbation as well. Just request!**

 **I'm take OC requests, and requests of characters from the books.**

 **That's all you need to know, I think! 3**

 **SPOTTEDLEAF X SANDSTORM EXAMPLE:**

Sandstorm padded through the forest, her light ginger pelt shining prettily in the moonlight . All she could scent was her own heat and her core was soaked. Firestar hadn't been in the mood to fulfill her needs lately, and the desire was too overwhelming. She had snuk out of camp to go into the clearing usually used for mating, to have some fun with herself.

When she finally got there, she immediately sunk to the ground slowly, laying on her back and exposing her dripping core to the gentle, night breeze. Quietly, she drifted her paws down her body until they reached her core. As soon as she touched it, some juices spurted out and pleasure sparkled near her sensitive regions. Sandstorm put both paws on her tight little wet core and started rubbing, making herself even more wet and bringing moans of pure pleasure from her. She imagined Firestar with his giant member quickly and hardly pushing and pulling into her.

Eventually, her orgasm reached its peak and she screeched in pleasure, arching her back and seeing the fountain of cum that leaked out of her core. Sandstorm lay there, panting in her own little pool of cum and still moaning from the memory of the huge orgasm.

But she was interrupted when a starry form padded up to her, examining her cum-dripping core. Sandstorms ears pricked with embarrassment, she knew who this she-cat was.

"S-Spottedleaf! It's not what it looks like-" she stammered, trying to hide her exposed core which was filled with her own cum.

"Oh, Sandstorm, I think it is" she purred seductively, her starry eyes looking flirtatious. Suddenly, she pounced on Sandstorm and pinned her down "I see Firestar is neglecting your needs. Oh, poor little Sandkit."

Sandstorm was immediately wet from the starry she cats gaze, but she tried to hide it. "W-what are you doing?"

"I think we both know what I'm doing" Spottedleaf's tail slowly rubbed Sandstorms core, and the pale ginger she-cat couldn't help but moan and when Spottedleaf stopped she whined.

"P-please, keep going. I need another cat to pleasure me-" but Spottedleaf wasn't listening, she was already lapping at Sandstorms tight core, which was now dripping with her tasty juices.

"Oh, Sandkit, you're so tight" Spottedleaf buried her whole tongue in Sandstorms core, making Sandstorm yowl loudly.

"OHHH... Spottedleaf, keep going!" She yowled, bucking her hips up so that the tortoiseshell starclan cat could fit even more in. She had to admit, it felt pretty weird to mate with a dead cat, but very pleasurable as well.

When Spottedleaf was sticking her whole muzzle into Sandstorms core, the she-cat couldn't take it anymore. "SPOTTEDLEAF! OH,, IM GOING TO-" she came all over Spottedleaf's muzzle, the white liquid going everywhere.

Spottedleaf purred "You like that, don't you, you little whore."

"I did... Thanks for the pleasure..." Sandstorm started getting up to leave, but Spottedleaf pinned her down.

"The fun has just began, my little whore" smirking, Spottedleaf lowered herself onto Sandstorm. Soon their cores were touching and both of the she-cats moaned loudly. But then the real treat began. Spottedleaf started rubbing her core on Sandstorms, grinding it and causing so much pleasure that they both came there and then "Sandkit, your core is so fucking wet and I love it" she purred.

Sandstorm couldn't even reply, she was in so much pleasure.

Spottedleaf started pressing their cores together so hard that they both orgasmed and their cum splattered inside of the others cores, causing the best orgasm they'd both had ever.

"OH, SPOTTEDLEAF! DO IT AGAIN, AGAIN!" Sandstorm yowled whilst shooting her cum into Spottedleaf's tight core, which was doing the same to Sandstorms.

"I have an idea, my whore." Spottedleaf smirked seductively before dragging a smooth stick over and pushing it inside her core, making herself moan loudly. She then got up, the stick still inside her core, making every step a little orgasm and a bit of cum leaking out. She pressed the other end of the stick into Sandstorms core and they both moaned.

Spotted lead pulled out an odd looking twoleg thing. She had collected it once it the woods and then found out it vibrated. Once when she was collecting catmint near twoleg place she had saw a female twoleg sticking it up her core and cumming from it.

Spottedleaf stuck the vibrator - thing next to the stick so that itmade the stick shake- making both she-cats moan wildly. Slowly, they stuck more and more of the stick up their cores so soon you couldn't ever see the stick- their cores with touching it the middle of it which made it even more pleasurable.

Spottedleaf came first, her hot liquid made Sandstorms tight core even more wet and she came, easily having the best orgasm she'd ever had in her entire life. The whole clearing was splattered with hot, sticky cum and the two were left on the floor, moaning in their sleep as the stick was still stuck in their cores, the vibrator still vibrating. They had wet dreams about eachother and when they woke up their cores were still tingling and touching.

There you go! Hope you like it :p

Make sure to leave a review and a request if you want to see more!

-Hogwarts United


	2. BluestarXOakheartXStonefurXMistystar

**Hey!**

 **Hogwarts United here, I'm doing a request by Autumnmuzzle, but first I wanted to clarify sometng :)**

 **Yes, I CAN do more than two cats at a time, but nothing too extreme for now.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy! 3**

 **BLUESTAR X OAKHEART X MISTYSTAR X STORMFUR**

Mistyfoot, now MistySTAR, padded around RiverClan territory. She wanted to do this first hunt as leader alone, as it was important. She could think about her clans future with no interruptions, just her and her thoughts...

"MistySTAR, how you've grown..." A voice spoke out of the shadows, making the new leader jump. 'You still need to be on your guard, stupid!' She told herself.

The blue-grey she-cat snarled "Who's there?!" Her fur was fluffed out, making her look twice her size.

"Don't speak to your father like that, naughty!" A reddish-brown Tom appeared out of the shadows, his dark fur was slightly sparkly, giving away that he was a StarClan cat. Though he WAS dead, his amber eyes still shone with determination, as bright as if he still belonged in the world of the living.

"Father!" Mistystar bounded up to him, nuzzling his plump brown frame.

Oakheart smiled "I thought we could have a little family reunion now that you're all grown up."

Mistystar tilted her head "reunion? So where is Bluestar? And Stormfur?"

Suddenly, a loud voice rang around the trees, echoing through the bushes as loudly as it had back when the voice still lived in ThunderClan.

"We're here! My daughter, leader of RiverClan. I've never been so proud..." Bluestar padded up to Oakhearts side, nuzzling Mistystar.

Stormfur soon joined them, his tail held high in pride for his sister.

"So," Mistystar began, overjoyed to have some time with her family "what should we do?"

Bluestar rubbed the ground underneath her with her forepaws. She had to admit, Mistystar turned her on a little, especially when her tail was lifted up in excitement, showing off her tight, pink core. She looked over at Oakheart and immediately the brown Tom saw the need in her eyes.

Oakheart looked back at Mistystar, though the scent of Bluestar's wet juices dripping made his claws dig into the ground with temptation. His member poked out of his sheath. Suddenly Bluestar couldn't take it anymore, she had to blurt it out.

"Mistystar, I think our family should have a little fun with one another, right?" Bluestar's smirk said it all and she moved her tail to the side, reavaling her soaking, rosy coloured core.

Mistystar looked confused at first but before she could say anything Oakheart had barrelled her over, pinning her down. He begun to lick the edges of her core, teasing her a little. Mistystar moaned loudly and bucked her hips, her juices flowing already. Oakheart chuckled "Eager, are we?" Though her continued teasing her, only licking and rubbing the very edges of the wet core.

"Please... Daddy, I need you in me..." Mistystar murmured, trying to turn her Father on by wrapping her tail around his huge member and rubbing up and down, causing him to moan and immediately shove some of his cock in, earning a gasp of pain from Mistystar, though slowly, as her father pushed and pulled into her, it turned into pure pleasure. The leader shut her eyes tightly in bliss as her father rode her to Starclan. Slowly, her juices built up inside her until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She came all over, causing Oakheart to do the same.

Oakheart still wasn't satisfied, though. He padded towards a tree and leaned against it, gesturing for his son to do the same. "Bluestar, Mistystar," he mewed "Fuck eachother and I'll watch." He had his tail wrapped around his member, prepared to see the two sexy she-cats fuck wildly.

Mistystar looked over at her mother, seeing her dripping core. She pounced, and instantly flattened herself onto her mother, their cores almost striking together from the juices that were pouring out. She kept going "talk dirty to me, whore" she mewed to her mother, panting from all the pleasure.

"Oh, Mistystar! Fuck me to StarClan and back! Rub your juices against mine!" She gasped as she orgasmed, spelling cum all over. Oakheart was moaning as he pleasured himself, Stormfur bucking his hips and groaning as cum spelled out of his member. The toms moaned whilst the two she cats licked each others cores clean, causing more pleasure.

Bluestar had Oakheart pinned as soon as he got up. She lowered herself down on his member, moaning. Her core was used to to feel of barbs as she had mated him wildly every night before she had Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar moaned as she felt his member press against her sweet spot. Oakheart just lay there, enjoying the warm feeling of her tight walls pressing against his member - it felt better than ever.

Whilst the two mates were doing this, Stonefur was fucking his sister. "Oh, Mistystar, you're so tight!" His member was balls-deep inside Mistystar, mating her roughly - just the way she liked it. "Talk dirty!" Stonefur commanded, groaning in pleasure as his member pulsed though her quickly, the friction beginning to build up.

"Stonefur! The way your big member fills me makes me want to cum all over you! Faster! Quicker! More, more, more!" Mistystar yowled as her cum spurred out all over Stonefur, soaking both of them in white liquid as Stonefur did the same.

Bluestar and Oakheart were on the other side of the clearing, cleaning eachother up. "That was so good, dear... Still as tight as ever," Oakheart murmured, grooming the cum off his chest.

"I still have one more thing to do..." Bluestar mewed, starting to walk across the clearing "where's Mommys little boy?" She mewed seductively.

Stormfur immediately looked up and chased Bluestar around the clearing. Bluestar decided to tease him a little, running away from him with her tail swaying to the side so he could see her little core.

Stormfur managed to get close enough to lick it every now and then, and eventually he pinned her down and slammed into her, his hard member fully out of its sheath as his body collided with his mothers.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, little Stonekit..." Bluestar shook with pleasure as he went in and out, her core felt warm with him inside her. A few min ties later she couldn't hold on anymore and her walls tightened around his member, spreading the warmth through he body as she came with him, left lying on the floor with her back arched in Pleasure.

The family groomed eachother clean and Mistystar then mewed "meet me here tomorrow," and stood up, excited for the next dawn to rise.

 **Bad, I know, but it took a while to write it :p**

 **Hope you enjoy and if you did make sure to leave a review or more requests! Next I'm gonna be doing Bluestar X Snowfur, requested by a guest.**

 **Bye**


End file.
